I Has A Heart For J00
by Mazarine Fennec
Summary: Demyx is bored, he discovers he can do things with his fingers! no you pervs! he goes to show Xiggy what he learned to do. Pure fluffehmuff people..


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Orgy XIII, If I did, Demyx would so be Xiggy's bitch and Leon and Cloud would so bonk each other like rabbits. See? That's why the fangirls aren't _allowed_ to own Kingdom hearts...

Warnings - guys... yeah, guys... pure unadulterated fluff-eh-muff, you may die of extreme cuteness..

Pairing: Who else but Xigbar and Demyx?

This was not my idea... well, the story was, but, well, it wasn't just something that randomly popped into my head. As a matter of fact, I was browsing an amazing artist's gallery when I saw a Xigbar and Demyx sketch that made me squeal in pure luff... so, really, this is dedicated to Nire-chan, whom I will post a link to at the end of the little oneshot..and to those of you who are sticking with "Broken hearts Parade" Deal with me a little longer. I've got two chapters written on paper, but I've been too sick (yeas, you read it right) to really want to do much of anything. I promise, I'm not dropping it yet!... Tootles minna!

"I Has A Heart For Joo"

Demyx was bored... no, that was a big understatement... Demyx was _really_ bored. There was no one around worth talking to, or rather, no one who found him worth talking to. Xemnas was surely off doing his evil things that his evil self just loved doing, and Saix was probably with him, doing evil things too. Thinking harder, he realized that he could possibly go talk to Xaldin, but then remembered that Whirlwind Lancer had been sent to Beast's castle to turn the beast into a heartless.

Sighing the Melodious Nocturne touched his fingertips together as he tilted his head, thinking of who might be left to entertain him. There was always Axel, but as of late, well, the red head was obsessed with getting number thirteen back, and so, Xemnas wasn't very happy with him, then again, even before that, Axel wasn't around much. Luxord was a choice as well, but he shuddered at the thought of the consequences that might befall him if he were to visit the gambler. Last time he did so, Luxord was oh so willing to practically molest him... it was a good thing Xigbar showed up... but the wounds that were left behind from _that_ little fight were something that Demyx worked really hard to push out of his mind anyways.

This left Xigbar, whom he was sure would not, under any circumstance, want to see him. He learned early on that if you wanted to seek out Xigbar... tough luck, you had to wait for him to seek _you_ out... that's just the way he worked.. Oh but Demyx was soooooo bored. He whined and looked down at his fingers. Raising an eyebrow, he took in the shape of the positions of his fingers and his face lit up as if it were Chrustmas morning. Scrambling from the bed he'd been sitting on, he darted down the hallway happily. There was no way Xigbar would turn him away now!.

Xigbar sat cross-legged on the floor in the congregation area of the castle. His head was placed in his right hand while the other lazily flipped cards that were laid out before him on the floor. They weren't his, then again, taught the damn gambler right to leave his shit laying around. Solitaire was by far not his choice of game, yet, it took away the time, so he really didn't seem to mind so much. Things had been quiet that day, as everyone was off doing their things, like they normally did, and he was almost tempted to wish that Marluxia and Larxene were there to yabber on about this and that, and who had the better ass. Grimacing and flipping over the Ace of spades, he felt disgusted at that particular thought, besides, Demyx's ass soooooo out ranked theirs anyways. He smirked to himself.. Yes, nice ass... a nice ass that was currently missing. Lifting his eyes, he looked around.

Surely Demyx was around somewhere? The Melodious Nocturne, however, was no where in sight.

"Depressing dude..." he muttered to himself and turned back into the game in front of him. Had Demyx been there, then the boredom may not have been so bad, in fact, it could have been quite fun for him.. Considering he was in the mood to cuddle... See, that's how bored he was... Xigbar didn't cuddle.. No, not at all. Demyx cuddled, and Xigbar_ allowed_ himself to be _forced_ to cuddle back..

"Xiiiiiigggggyyyyy!!!!"

Speak of the devil.. He grimaced at the nickname. Of course, he didn't really_ mind_ it in their private company, but he didn't like the mohawk bearing nobody to proclaim it to the whole organization.. Bad black mail material. Demyx ran past the room Xigbar happened to be occupying before he skid to a halt and ran back to the room to see him sitting on the floor playing cards. With a grin that could possibly swallow his whole face, he bound into the room.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow as the water wielding nobody plopped himself oh-so comfortably right on his almost finished game of Solitaire to stare at him with the most sunniest smile he'd ever seen on the kids face. He picked his head up from his hand so that he was now looking down at Demyx.

"Waht do you want Squirt?" he asked and watched a little blush creep over Demyx's cheeks and nose before the Melodious Nocturne grinned brightly again.

"Look Xiggy!!" he chirped, placing his fingers together and smacking his hand to Xigbar's chest. Xigbar looked down to see his thumbs and index fingers touching one another. His eyes widened a bit as he realized the shape it took. Demyx's smile couldn't possibly get any bigger, but it did.

"I gave you a heart!!!," he said," Now love me with it!"

Xigbar felt his eye prickle with an unfamiliar wetness and maybe, just maybe, even for a split second, he felt the place where his heart _should_ be, tighten with the remnants of an emotion he couldn't remember and he bit his lip. Demyx, oblivious to the torture the poor nobody was going through, left out a surprised squeak as Xigbar grabbed him roughly and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Demyx just smiled and laughed. Hugs weren't always exciting, and didn't always cure boredom, but he could live with this.

SQUEEEEE!!!! Thank you Nire-chan for drawing that oh so adorable picture!!! it gave me some great inspiration for the fluffeh-ness o3O my brain's dead now.. Reviews are appreciated!!!

Link– 


End file.
